Fitting the Pieces Together
by xobriannaxo
Summary: Derek can't believe his luck.Madison is falling for Craig,Matt is acting weird,his youngest son is turning into a troublemaker.The only thing that seems to be the same are things with Casey or at least he hopes so. Degrassi crossover.Broken Pieces series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing….**

**(A/N-This story is part of the ****Broken Pieces**** series. It comes after ****The Whole Picture**** but before the epilogue of that story. This story will center on Madison and Craig's love story but don't worry it will include Dasey of course! This story will also feature some Isabella/Robert drama, Danny growing up drama and Matt dealing with who he is and telling his family stuff. Hope you like it!!)**

**Chapter 1**

"So have I told you what a bad feeling I have about this," Matt said to his twin sister. 18 year old Madison was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom staring hard at her reflection. A week ago the twins had turned 18 years old and now the day Madison had been waiting for had finally arrived. She, Madison Venturi, was going on a date with Craig.

"He's twenty two years old," Matt told her. He was lying on her bed watching her with a look of apprehensive.

"You are really starting to annoy me," Madison told him as she continued to start at the red dress she was wearing.

"Mom and dad are so not going to let this happen," Matt pointed out.

"I'm eighteen years old, I can do whatever I want," she answered.

"But you still live in their house which means you follow their rules," he shot back.

"We graduate in three and a half months, I'm not worried," she replied as she turned to look at him.

"Robert will kill him," Matt told her.

"Robert is not my father," she answered.

"Isabella will kill him," he added.

"Isabella just got married. She doesn't have time to worry about me and what I'm doing," she answered.

"How in the world could you possibly still have a crush on him?! He's an idiot," Matt exclaimed.

"I have always supported the choices you have made. Can you please just support me this once," she asked him.

"This is different. I mean, he's like an older brother," Matt told her.

"I have never once thought of Craig as an older brother," she replied.

"He's only doing this to humor you," Matt pointed out.

"For now that's why he's doing it but once we go out, well that will change…hopefully," she gushed.

"March thirteenth, a day that will be one of shame," Matt mumbled. Madison shot him a dark look as she turned back to the mirror.

**DASEY**

"Damn it's cold," Danny mumbled as he trudged from the hockey rink to his mom's car. As soon as he opened the door, a burst of warm air hit his face. He got in quickly and his mother smiled at him brightly. Casey smiled at her youngest son as he swore under his breath. Danny had proven over the years to be a troublemaker but Derek had told that that all thirteen year old boys were trouble. She didn't remember Matt giving her this much trouble though.

"How was practice?" she asked him.

"Fine," he answered.

"Mom, what's for dinner," 11 year old Sophia asked from the backseat.

"Umm…dad's making dinner tonight," she informed them.

"Oh great," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"So is there a back up plan?" Sophia asked.

"Oh come on guys, give your dad some credit," Casey exclaimed. She might not have said that though if she knew what was occurring at her house at that moment.

--

"Daddy, I don't think it's supposed to look like that," eight year old Riley told her father as she stared into the pot he had on the oven.

"Yeah grandpa, it is not supposed to look like that," Riley's best friend and step niece, Corey told Derek. Corey was Robert's daughter but saw the Venturi family as her family. She called Isabella her mother now, much to Robert's happiness.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked them nervously. He stared at the recipe as he ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Definitely," the two girls said together.

"Maybe I should start over," he mumbled.

"I don't think you have enough time," Riley pointed out.

"Grandma is going to be home soon," Corey added.

"Well looks like you guys are all going hungry tonight," Derek said as peered into the bubbling pot that had held a mud like substance.

"Soup is not supposed to look like that," Derek observed.

"We could order pizza," Riley told him.

"You know what? That sounds like a really good idea," he replied as he reached for the telephone.

"What would I do without you two?" Derek said a grin on his face.

**DASEY**

"So you're busy?" Robert said into the phone.

"Umm…yeah, busy," Craig mumbled as he pulled on his shoes.

"Busy doing what?" Robert asked. It was obvious to Craig then that Madison had failed to tell anyone in her family that they were going on a date. He was shocked that she still even wanted to go on a date with him. He had promised her on her fifteenth birthday that if she still wanted to go out with him that he would take her on a date when she turned eighteen. He had figured that by then she would have a boyfriend or not be interested in him but at her and Matt's party, she had cornered him. He had agreed mostly out of surprise but now he was beginning to regret that decision. Once everyone found out, Derek was going to kill him. Craig had lived with the Venturi's for a little over a year. After that, he had gotten the apartment he was currently living in. He was graduating from college in a couple months with a degree in teaching. Even though he had lived with the Venturi family for a while, he was pretty sure that Derek still didn't like him.

"Just stuff but umm I have to go," Craig told him.

"Craig what is up?" Robert asked him, annoyed.

"Don't you have someone else you can be harassing, like maybe your wife?" Craig replied as he made his way into his kitchen.

"Craig, you better not be up to something," Robert warned.

"Spinner, I have to go, so bye," Craig told him before he hung up. Craig sighed as he slipped his cell phone into his pocket. He grabbed his keys and left his house. Madison had told him that she would meet him at the restaurant which solidified the theory that she had yet to tell anyone about their date. He had a strange feeling in his stomach as he drove up towards his destination. The funny thing was that it wasn't a bad feeling. It was more like a feeling of anticipation. This feeling grew when he drove up to the restaurant and saw Madison leaning against her car. He parked next to her and got out of his car slowly. He studied her over the hood of his car. She was smiling nervously and he couldn't help but smile. He had to admit Madison had definitely grown up. She wasn't thirteen anymore as she had told him firmly a week ago but she was still Madi.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!)**


	2. Crush

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey," Craig softly said to Madison.

"Hi," she answered, her voice so slow he barely could hear her.

"You…um…ready to go in?" he asked her pointing his thumb towards the restaurant they were standing in front of. She was studying him carefully and he was glad that he had opted for the black slacks and button up shirt.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she answered. He gestured to the air in front of him and she started to walk slowly. He gazed at her as they walked side by side. She had pulled up her long dirty blond hair into a high ponytail and was wearing a dark red dress that fit perfectly. It ended a couple inches above her knee, showcasing her long legs. As his gaze wandered, his mind sharpened. Over and over in his head he tried to think this is Madison, little Madi, who looked up to him. However, as they walked into the restaurant, he couldn't help but feel as if the fake date was turning into a real date very quickly.

"Hello! Do you have a reservation?" the hostess greeted them.

"Um…yeah, it's under Craig Manning," he told her.

"Of course, right this way please," she replied. She led them to a small table and he pulled out Madison's chair. She smiled at him and sat down. He went over to his chair and smiled at the hostess when she gave them the menus. Immediately, Madison stared at the menu, trying to avoid looking at Craig as her stomach churned nervously. He wanted to laugh at her obvious nervousness since he had known her since she was thirteen. They ordered after a few minutes and then it was only them with no menus to hide behind.

"So, Miss Madi, I'm guessing you haven't told anyone about our…umm…date," he stated.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I was talking to Spinner a while ago and he had no idea what I was up to so I'm guessing nobody knows because I am pretty sure when your dad finds out, he is going to kill me," Craig told her.

"Well, I may have forgotten to tell my parents. I guess it just slipped my mind," she told him, a small smile on her face.

"I don't think I can support lying to your parents," Craig told her, trying to seem stern.

"Craig, it's not lying. I just forgot and what they don't know can't hurt them," Madison pointed out.

"Silly, silly Madi. They will find out and when they do, guess what is going to happen?" he replied.

"What is going to happen?" she asked.

"I am going to be killed by your father," he stated.

"Craig, I think you're being a little over dramatic," she retorted smiling.

"Or you just don't care about my welfare," he said, grinning as he leaned on the table, moving closer to her.

"Of course I care about your welfare but I also happen to know that my father is not a murderer so I think you're safe," she said softly as she too leaned on the table.

"Well, let's be frank. Your dad has never liked me and he certainly isn't going to start liking me when he finds out I took his little Madi out on a date," Craig told her.

"Well my dad and everyone else are just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm not a little girl anymore," Madison told him.

"Trust me, it's going to be awhile before your dad realizes that you aren't a little girl anymore. Truth be told,_ I'm_ still getting used to it," he admitted as she smiled softly.

**DASEY**

"So where is Madison?" Derek asked Casey as she braided Riley's hair.

"She went out," Casey answered.

"Out where?" Derek asked annoyed with the answer.

"I don't know Derek. I trust her. I didn't feel like I needed to give her the third degree," Casey replied.

"Hmm…well, I guess she'll be fine," he mumbled. After a few moments, he walked out of Riley's room. He was bored. He walked up the attic stairs and walked into Danny and Matt's room. It was large space that was separated by an extendable wall. He walked through Matt's side of the room that was not occupied by him at the minute and opened the wall to look into Danny's side of the room. Danny was on his laptop completely oblivious as he nodded his head to the music streaming from his earphones.

"Hey…Hey…HEY!"

"What?" Danny said as he yanked his earphones out of his ears.

"What's up?" Derek asked, grinning.

"Dad, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Danny sighed.

"What? Are you too busy to hang out with your cool dad," Derek asked.

"Maybe twenty years ago you were cool but, um, quite frankly, now you really aren't," Danny told his father.

"I am so cool," Derek pouted.

"Listen dad, I'm doing something so can we hang out later or something," Danny asked him.

"Sure, I guess," Derek said. Danny put his earphones back in and returned his gaze to his laptop screen. Derek sighed as he left Danny and Matt's room. He was bored still. He walked down the stairs and down the hall, stopping outside Sophia's room. He pressed his ear to the door and was able to hear faintly make out the sounds of the TV. He sighed and continued to walk down the hall until he was in his bedroom. Casey was on the bed her eyes closed.

"Casey?" he said.

"Yes," she said, opening her eyes.

"Am I cool?" he asked her worriedly.

"Aw, Derek, of course you're cool," she said softly as she got up.

"Are you sure because that's not what everyone else apparently thinks," he told her as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Derek, you are the coolest person that I have ever met," she told him.

**DASEY**

"So," Craig whispered. It was eleven and they were standing at their cars. She was leaning against hers, a smile on her face. It had gone a lot better then they both expected. Craig found himself wishing that it didn't have to end, which freaked him out.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"I think this is the part where you tell me that you'll call but we both know you won't because you think this is weird," she answered.

"Well, I will admit, at first I thought it would be extremely awkward and really strange but I had a good time," he told her as he leaned closer to her.

"Well, I had a good time too," she replied softly.

"I'm glad and you know, I think I might actually call you after this," he told her.

"It does count if you are calling the house and I just happen to answer," she whispered as his face got closer to hers. He laughed softly at her response.

"I know," he responded before he pressed his lips softly to hers. Even though he had been moving closer and she should have seen it coming, it still surprised her. His hands moved to her waist and she stood there shocked but through her shock, she managed to return the kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back and she smiled at him.

"Well, that was wow," he whispered.

"Umm…thanks…I guess," she said.

"Um…so, yeah, I'll call you," Craig told her.

"Okay," she responded her voice a whisper. He stepped back a couple feet and she opened her car door. She got into her car and turned the window down.

"Goodnight," Craig said.

"Goodnight," Madison replied. She left the parking lot and as she drove, her heartbeat started to slow down. She felt like she had been moving in slow motion the whole night but her heart had been beating twice as fast. She was pulling into her driveway when her cell phone rang. She finished parking the car and pulled her phone out.

"Hello," she said, happiness warming her voice.

"Um…hey, it's…umm…Craig," a nervous Craig said.

"Hi, umm, what's up?" she asked him, nervousness flowing through her again.

"Well, I told you I would call so here I am…calling," Craig told her nervously.

"Oh thanks, I guess," she replied.

"I'm not just calling to, well, say hi or harass you. I was wondering if you wanted to…I don't know…go out again next weekend, if you aren't busy?" he asked her.

"Oh! Um, yeah, next weekend, I'd love to," she answered.

"Oh okay, great…umm…I guess I'll call you again, not tonight of course, tomorrow or something and we can plan it out," he told her.

"Yeah sure," she responded.

"Well goodnight," he softly said.

"Goodnight," she whispered before hanging up her cell phone. She let her phone drop into her lap as happiness flooded her again. Meanwhile, in the parking lot of the restaurant she had just left Craig Manning standing with a grin on his face as he stared at his cell phone.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it! I was very surprised but happy with the feedback I got back for the first chapter so please continue to review. I didn't think anyone would care about another story in this series but of course I was wrong. Please review!!)**


	3. Labels or Love

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…I do not own any Taylor Swift's songs or the lyrics**

**A/N- I am so sorry!! This story was hitting a road block in my head for some reason but I will definitely be making a huge effort to update weekly. With holiday break coming up you can expect a few extra updates to make up for the missed ones!**

**Chapter 3**

"So how did it go," Matt asked Madison as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had just come home from her third date with Craig and had a ridiculous smile on her face that answered his question.

"It was great," she said softly.

"That's good," Matt responded although he doubted she was actually listening to him.

"You know what is amazing about Craig?" she asked suddenly as she sat up on her elbows to stare at him. The goofy grin was still in place.

"Nope, but I am sure you are going to tell me," he replied.

"No matter what, he can always make a joke. For instance we saw a movie tonight that was totally a tear jerker. I was actually crying…tears pouring down my face and he says one sentence and I was laughing with in seconds. Of course we got kicked out of the movie theater but I didn't mind the movie wasn't that good anyway," she babbled.

"That's nice," Matt told her.

"So yeah, it was great," she repeated.

**DASEY**

"You needed one chance," Melanie, a petite brunette, sang as she twirled in front of a large mirror. Madi emerged from the dressing room next to Melanie's and stood behind her best friend to look at herself in the mirror.

"It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..." Melanie sang loudly.

"Mel," Madi said causing her best friend to turn around as she opened her mouth to utter the next lines in the song. Madi reached out and covered her mouth quickly. Mel sang her voice now muffled. Melanie start to point behind Madison but Madi didn't pay attention.

"Madi," Mel yelled through her hand.

"What," Madison said dropping her hand to pull the mid thigh dress down slightly.

"Craig," Melanie said, causing Madison to whirl around. Madison watched as Craig walked past the store doors.

"Oh my god what do I do," Madison asked Melanie.

"Well, he didn't see you, but if you want to bump into him then we have to go the casual way. I read in Cosmo that when you run after a guy when you see him it makes you look desperate but if you just happen to be walking while walking with a friend it looks great. So let's change quickly and find him before he gets away," Melanie told her. The two teens changed in record time and were out of the store within moments.

"Oh, there he is," Madison exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get past him and walk in his direction making it look causal," Melanie told her. The girls walked quickly to the other side of the mall and managed to get past him.

"Oh my god this is perfect," Melanie squealed.

"What?" Madison asked.

"It's Luke," Melanie told her as a tall blonde haired boy walked toward them with a huge grin on his face. Luke was one of Madison's best and worst friends. She had known him for what seemed like forever. Unfortunately over the past couple years Luke's feeling for her had changed from friendly to friendlier. She had told him countless times that she didn't feel the same yet still he tried it might have been cute if it wasn't so annoying.

"Lucas, Madison needs your help," Melanie told him as soon as he reached them.

"Whatever you need I've got ya," he answered promptly, causing Madison to frown.

"Perfect! She is trying to make that guy jealous so we need you to I don't know hug her when he looks or something," Melanie told him.

"Wait, Craig?" Luke said frowning.

"Yes Craig, oh my god, he is looking, okay, hug her," Melanie squealed.

"Don't hug me Luke," Madison told him as she met Craig's eyes. A smile was on his face now and as she smiled back she could feel her face start to redden. He motioned for her to come over and her she felt as if her cheeks were on fire.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked her, alarmed.

"Um yeah. Listen Mel, I'll see you later okay," Madison told her.

"Yeah sure. Call me okay, I want to know everything," Melanie told her.

"I will," Madison promised. She walked over to Craig breathing swiftly hoping this would cause some of the red in her cheeks to disappear.

"Hey," he said as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi," she replied softly. He couldn't help but find it cute how her voice always started at low when he saw her. Within ten minutes, she would be talking at a sound that was average.

"So what're you up to?" he asked.

"Just hanging out," she answered.

"Hmm…well, you want to hang out with me?" he asked, his voice a little more hopeful than he liked.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Good, good," he grinned.

"What do you want to?" she asked as they started to walk.

"We could go to my apartment, order in and watch some TV. Hey, I will even let you have the remote," he told her, causing her to grin.

"Well, now I definitely have to come over. I mean, the remote, how could I pass that up?" Madison joked.

"No one can pass up the remote and I mean, hanging out with me is a nice bonus too," he added as he slid his hand into hers. For a few moments, she was able to answer him because she was so shocked by what he had done but after a few moments she was able to think.

"Yeah, that's a pretty nice bonus," she admitted, much to his happiness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How do you get suspended?" Sophia asked Danny, who was sitting at the kitchen table. Casey was pacing while Derek stood there, staring at his little delinquent.

"It was an accident," Danny told them, ignoring Sophia's question.

"An accident? An accident?!" Casey yelled.

"That's what he said," Sophia retorted.

"Sophia, go to your room now!" Casey told her.

"Good luck," Sophia said as she stood up.

"Thanks," Danny sighed. Sophia dashed at of the room while Derek sighed.

"Danny, how do you accidentally have drugs in your locker," Derek asked his son.

"Dad, they weren't mine," Danny told him.

"So someone put the weed in your locker to frame you," Derek asked sarcastically.

"No, I did put them there but that was because I knew if my friend got caught with them then he or she would get expelled while I have not been in major trouble this year which means just a suspension," Danny explained.

"He or she?" Casey said.

"I am not implicating anyone," Danny retorted.

"Oh because you don't want us to figure out whose drugs they were because then your friend won't be able to come over. Well buddy I have news for you. You won't be seeing anyone for the rest of your life. You will go to school, come home and that is it. While you are under suspension, which in my language means house arrest, you will do the work they have given you and nothing else," Casey told him.

"Yes m'am," Danny retorted.

**(A/N-Hope you like it!! I know that last part seems random but Danny's house arrest will become important later. Please review!!)**


	4. You Have Stolen My Heart

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 4**

"This is perfect," Matt observed.

"This is awkward," Madison countered.

"It's hilarious," Matt replied. Madison and Craig had been dating for a little over a month and she had yet to tell her parents. Granted they were busy right now dealing with Danny but still you probably should have said something. For the past few weeks Craig had tried to avoid coming over the house and he had been successful until Casey got worried about him. She had called and invited him over for dinner. Despite his best efforts he couldn't say no to Casey who obviously needed a break from all the stress she was under. Craig was a breath of fresh air that they all needed maybe that's why Madison couldn't help but feel slightly bad that she had kept him to herself.

"What do I say to him?" Madison whined as she lay back on the couch.

"What do you mean what do you say? It's not that big of a deal. Act normal," Matt told her.

"How do I act normal? I was making out with this guy two nights ago on his couch," Madison muttered.

"I think that you should most definitely not mention that because if mom or dad…especially dad finds out that you have been going over there then you are dead. Then Craig will be dead," Matt told her.

"Cool and casual," Madison whispered as there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Riley yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"This is going to be fun I can tell," Matt muttered as Madison closed her eyes.

"Craig!" Riley yelled.

"Hey sunshine," Craig exclaimed.

"Oh and I am just nothing," Robert observed as Riley hugged Craig.

"I see you all the time," Riley told him. Isabella was already marching in the kitchen to see her mother while Corey and Riley ran upstairs. Robert and Craig walked into the living room and Matt couldn't help but watch the way Craig's face lit up when he saw Madison on the couch her eyes still shut tightly.

"Hey twins what's up?" Robert asked.

"Nothing much," Matt answered. Madison was silent and Matt wondered if she even knew that Craig was in the room.

"Hey Madi you okay?" Rob asked.

"I think I am going to throw up," she muttered her eyes still tightly shut.

"She doesn't deal well with anxiety," Matt told them a grin on his face.

"Food poisoning?" Craig wondered aloud as he thought back to the food they had eaten last night. Madison's eyes flew open and looked directly at him. He smiled at her and winked causing her face to take on the redness that often came up when he was around.

"I'm fine," she stated quickly as she sat up.

"You sure? You look red," Rob observed.

"I'm good…really," she insisted.

"She's just upset about Luke," Matt added. Madison's eyes went to Matt who had a huge grin on his face.

"What happened with Luke?" Robert asked curiously.

"He asked her out…again. This time he decided to add a personal touch to it too," Matt answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Craig asked as he crossed his arms across his shoulders.

"Well he kissed her," Matt said simply.

"He did what?!" Craig exclaimed.

"Yep," Matt answered.

"Wow. Isn't this like the tenth time this kid has asked you out," Rob asked.

"Tenth time?" Craig stuttered.

"I have told him that I am not interested," she insisted.

"Obviously this guy still needs a reality check," Craig replied.

"It wasn't even that big of a deal," she muttered.

"He kissed you! Does this guy have personal boundary issues?!" Craig retorted.

"Dude, why do you care," Robert asked. Matt laughed while Craig and Madison looked at Robert confused before realizing that due to their secretiveness Rob had no idea why Craig wanted to hunt Luke down and tear him limb from limb.

"Right…I don't care. Why should I? I have no right to care. Its not like Madison owes me anything," Craig murmured softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. The smile faded from Matt's face as he saw the solemn look on Craig's face.

"I'm going to say hi to Mrs. V," Craig told them. Madison watched him go a helpless look on her face while Rob looked on confused still.

**- - -**

"What I don't get is why you don't just tell the truth," Derek told him. Danny sat there his lips pressed together in an almost perfect imitation of Casey. Derek was trying unsuccessful to get Danny to tell him what in the world was going on.

"I know my own kid and I know that you would never do drugs. Danny you are so much smarter than that," Derek told him.

"I never said they were mine," Danny replied.

"Then whose are they," Derek asked as he sat down next to Danny on Danny's bed.

"Derek! Danny! Its time for dinner," Casey yelled from downstairs.

"Time for dinner dad," Danny whispered standing up quickly. He walked out of the room not looking back at his father. Derek sat there for a few moments resting his head in his hands.

"DEREK!" This call made him jump and he hustled down the stairs. When he got there everyone was seated already. He sat down and looked around the unusually quiet table.

"Well this is new," he muttered. It took him about five minutes to get really bothered by the silence. Even Cory and Riley were silent.

"So Craig, what's new?" Derek asked. Even if Craig drove him crazy it was better to listen to him ramble then sit in this odd silence.

"Nothing," Craig answered. His voice was angry which made no sense to Derek.

"Nothing?" Derek replied

"Absolutely nothing," Craig retorted. Derek sighed and looked over at Madison who was staring at Craig with a strange look on her face. Derek couldn't help but notice that

"What about you, Madi? I feel like I haven't seen you in days," Derek said.

"I'm fine dad," she answered.

"Lucas didn't look happy when he left here," Derek observed aloud.

"I didn't have what he was looking for," she answered. The real meaning of this statement was lost on Derek but Craig looked up.

"What was he looking for?" Derek asked unconcerned as his glance now moved to Danny who was poking his food viscously.

"Something I already gave away," she answered a Derek-like smirk on her face as Craig met her gaze. His eyebrows raised in questioning. Madison looked around the table to make sure no one was paying attention, looked back at Craig and then pointed to the spot where her heart was.

"Shit," Craig exclaimed. Madison's eyes widened in alarm and Derek's eyes went from Danny to Craig.

"Craig!" Casey scolded.

"Sorry. I just realized that I did something really stupid or rather I acted like an idiot earlier," he answered quickly. He tried to keep his eyes from going to Madison but couldn't help but sneak a look at her even as Derek watched him. She was smiling as she looked down at her plate. As he looked at her he realized he was getting in a lot deeper than he originally thought.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! So I hope you like what is going on so far. As you can see things are getting a little more serious which is not something Craig was really ready for? The question is can he handle it? Please review!)**


	5. Shattered

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 5**

"How did you do that," Melanie asked Matt amazed.

"It was nothing babe," Matt said grinning as he twirled the brunette who spun with her purple mid thigh dress swishing. Madison was walking behind her two best friends nervously playing with her fingers. Melanie turned around and grabbed Madison's hand.

"Stop acting so nervous. We are here and there is no turning back. Matt got us in with his charming exterior. You should be happy. Craig is going to be so happy that you came to see him sing," Melanie told her.

"I guess…do I look alright," she asked frowning as she pulled at the hem of her red dress which brushed at her knee caps.

"Sweetheart he is going to want to throw you over his shoulder and bring you back to his place," Melanie said causing Madison to shake her head and Matt to frown.

"I really did not need to hear that," Matt told them.

"Oh shut up," Melanie laughed.

"Hey there's Jimmy," Matt said, referring to one of Craig's best friends who had visited their home multiple times when Craig lived with them.

"Don't wave," Madison yelled as she hit Matt's hand down.

"What's your problem," he asked.

"I don't know if Craig told him what's going on so I don't want Jimmy to ask me what I am doing here," Madison explained.

"Okay not telling. Rob is understandable but not telling Jimmy. I mean come on Madi. You two are dating and he shouldn't be afraid to tell people," Melanie retorted.

"It is probably still weird for him I mean…it's me," Madison replied.

"You are a smart, beautiful young lady who deserves to be treated with respect," Melanie told her.

"Thanks but I mean come on, think about it. He has known me since I was thirteen. Can he really help it if it is still a little weird for him," Madison tried to defend.

"Madison you defend him too much," Melanie observed.

"She thinks he is some kind of hero. He's human…no he's not human, he's Craig," Matt told Melanie.

"You guys are so mean," Madison said, pouting as she turned her back on them to look at the empty stage. Moments later, the band started to go on stage and a smile came to Madison's face as she waited expectantly.

"Who's in the band anyway?" Melanie asked.

"I know Ellie drums and Jimmy plays the guitar but that's pretty much it. Obviously Craig sings and play guitar but I don't know who else they have," Madison told her.

"Well that's a band," Matt declared. Ellie and Jimmy were on stage now getting ready. Moments after they walked on Craig walked on stage with his guitar hanging off his shoulder. One hand was waving at the crowd and the other was holding the hand of a girl. Not just any girl but Ashley…someone Craig had dated off and on. A girl that Madison had envied for a long time which was why her heart dropped as she stared up at the two of them.

"Well that's interesting," Melanie whispered. Ashley took her place behind the keyboard while a grinning Craig went center stage to the microphone.

"How could he do this to you?" Matt said, asking the question Madison should have voiced but couldn't.

"Well he's a complete ass," Melanie stated.

"Maybe it's not what it seems," Madison tried to reason.

"He didn't tell you she was in the band for a reason Madi," Matt told her, his voice gentle as he took her hand in his, squeezing it.

"Because he is total loser. You should have realized this would happen Madi I mean the guy lived in your basement. He's a loser," Melanie pointed out.

"Come on Madi," Matt said. He managed to get her to start walking away and Melanie followed.

"Maybe-," Madi started.

"Maybe Craig Manning is an asshole!" Melanie yelled as she turned to look at the stage where Craig heard her. He frowned as he looked at familiar voice. When he saw Melanie looking up at him showing him a particular finger he felt his face flush with embarrassment. However, when he saw the retreating backs of Madison and Matt that Melanie turned to follow his face lost color.

"Craig you ready?" Ashley asked. He didn't turn to look at her. His eyes were trained on Madison as he shook his head yes.

- - -

Madison was quiet when they left the club. She was quiet as they drove Melanie home. She was quiet when they drove into the driveway. Matt sat there and looked at her for a few moments before speaking.

"Come on Madi let's go. You can sleep and deal with this tomorrow," Matt told her. She opened her car door without a word and stepped out of the car. She was silent as they walked into the house and Matt wasn't sure what to say. They were walking past the kitchen to the stairs when Derek called them.

"Hey twins," he shouted out causing them to back track and go into the kitchen. Once again, Matt had to respond on behalf for his sister.

"Hey dad," Matt answered.

"You're out late," Derek frowned.

"Its Saturday dad and only eleven," Matt pointed out. Derek ignored Matt and looked at Madi who seemed to be staring past Derek's head. Derek actually turned around to see what she was looking at but couldn't find anything of interest.

"Hey Madi what's wrong kiddo," Derek asked. Madi looked at her father and started to open her mouth but closed it. Derek wasn't a genius that was for sure but he could tell when something was bothering his Madi. She wore her heart on her sleeve which had always made it easy for him to understand her.

"Matt go to bed," Derek said, while still concentrating on the look on Madi's face.

"But-," Matt said.

"But nothing, go upstairs," Derek told him. Matt sighed and left the room leaving Madi by herself with Derek.

"So do you want to talk about it or no," Derek asked, deciding not to mess around with whatever was bothering her.

"I did something really stupid dad. I was lying to you and mom and it wasn't worth it," she answered as she swallowed trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know. That is something that doesn't matter right now. As long as you are safe and alright then I'm fine," he told her.

"I am so stupid dad," Madi whispered as tears finally found their way down her face.

"Oh Madison you aren't stupid sweetie," Derek said as he stood up. He was hugging her tightly within his arms. As she hugged him back it occurred to him that he couldn't remember the last time he hugged her or really talked to her. Everything was always so crazy around the house and with Danny's recent problems he didn't have a moment to spare.

"You know what Madi how about you and me go out on a father-daughter date," he proposed

"What?" she asked as he pulled away to go grab his car keys.

"Me and you, pancakes," he explained as he put his arms around her shoulders and steered her out of the room.

"Isn't it kind of late?" she asked.

"It is never too late for pancakes," he insisted as they walked to the front door.

"Okay. Yeah this could be fun," she said, a smile coming to her face.

"By the way, you look really pretty Madi," he said.

"Thanks dad," she said, her smiling growing.

"But," he said as he grabbed a black sweater off of the table in the hall. He held it out to her and she took it.

"Much better," he said as she put it on.

"Thanks dad," she said rolling her eyes.

"No problem Madison," Derek said as he opened the front door for her.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Reviews have been down so let's try to get back up there. Next chapter will be Craig explaining and more Derek as dad only getting down to the bottom of the Danny mystery. Please review!!)**


	6. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 6**

"I think you are dealing with this really well," Matt said as Madison sat down at the kitchen table the morning, after what could be considered the most horrible night ever.

"Well I am not going to sit around and cry for him. I am totally over it," she told him.

"I am so proud of you," Matt halfheartedly said.

"What?" she said, knowing immediately that he was thinking something but didn't want to say anything.

Matt sighed. "I just feel like maybe you should at least talk to him. Get some closure."

"Closure for what," Sophia asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing," the twins said at the same time.

"Geesh! No one ever tells me anything in this house," Sophia complained as she turned to leave the room. She ran up the stairs and past her father to go see Danny, who was still in punishment. This wouldn't keep her away from her best friend though.

"Hey," she said as she walked into his room. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and continued to stay this way as she stood there.

"Danny, how come you do drugs?" Sophia curiously asked.

"First off, I don't do drugs. Second, weed is hardly a drug. Mom is just blowing this whole thing out of proportion," he told her as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Then why did you have it in your locker," she asked. He sighed and turned to look at Sophia. His mother had told him over and over how much Sophia looked up to him. She also had the annoying habit of saying over and over that he needed to set a good example. If anything, he was more upset that he had disappointed Sophia.

"Listen Soph, sometimes as you get older, you start to develop crushes on people," Danny told her.

"Danny, I know that, I am eleven not five," she retorted.

"Okay well, when you get a crush you want to do things to impress them," Danny added.

"So you smoked weed to impress your crush," Sophia said, frowning while doing so.

"No, the thing is I like this girl Amber and her brother Aaron is a total idiot. He has been suspended four times and he is only a year older than me and stayed back from last year," Danny said as he sat up.

"Wow! Mom would kill you if you were suspended four times," Sophia said as she sat down across from her brother.

"I know. When she found out I was suspended this time, she looked like her head was going to fly off. But the thing is I hid the weed in my locker for Amber's brother because he found out they were going to search his locker because his friend Joshua told on him. I figured if I hid it for him Amber might start to like me. I guess Josh found out about the switch and told on us though," Danny explained.

"Is that really what middle school is like?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah but most of the time it's pretty cool," Danny said.

"So do you think Amber likes you now?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Mom is cutting me off from the outside world so I guess I will just have to wait until I go back to school, which will be soon," he said, grinning.

"Your love life is complicated," Sophia observed.

"Hey at least I have a love life," he replied indignantly.

"I have a love life, too. I have a boyfriend named Donald. He's in my handwriting group and he shares his apple fritter with me everyday at lunch," she proudly retorted.

"How nice for you," he answered. Outside the room, Derek was trying hard not to laugh. He had finally gotten to the bottom of what was going on with Danny or rather Sophia had. He was also trying to figure out how to tell Sophia she needed to dump apple fritter Donald.

- - -

"The mall is like, the best place to get over a break-up," Melanie said. Madi tried to smile but it came out more like a frown. Stephanie, who was another of her best friends and the more sensitive one, hugged Madison with one arm.

"There are plenty of other guys Madi. Guys who are maybe more fitted for you," Stephanie said quietly while Melanie wandered off to look at some jeans.

"I know but I just always thought that…I don't know," she whispered.

"Okay. To start, which break-up song comes to mind when you think of him. Is it Miley Cyrus's '7 Things' or Katy Perry's 'Thinking of You'?

"Katy," she answered quickly.

"All American Rejects' 'Gives you Hell' or 'I Hate You So Much Right Now' by Kelis."

"Kelis," she answered.

"Well you are obviously not over this but I guess the ultimate test is this. Is it Kelis or Katy?" Stephanie asked.

"I just…I mean the guy in the 'Thinking of You' music video died," Madison retorted.

"Yeah but it could go either way. So stop stalling and face what you are feeling," Stephanie told her sternly.

"Katy," she sighed.

"Well you need to face him. You need to say 'listen Craig what the hell is going on'. If he doesn't want to man up then we will go Kelis on him," Stephanie said, causing Madison to laugh.

"I am not even joking. I was watching this movie with my mom where this woman set this guy's stuff on fire in his car. Do you realize how cool yet crazy that is? We could so get away with it too because Craig would be too afraid to tell your dad why you were setting his stuff on fire anyway," Stephanie said.

"That's true but I really don't think arson is the way to solve any of my problems," Madison retorted.

"I guess the whole point I am trying to make is that you can't just pretend that this didn't happen because you will end up seeing him," Stephanie told her.

"Well if I go far away for college and never come home I might have a chance of not seeing him," Madison joked.

"And don't visit any local malls apparently," Stephanie said, looking behind Madison. Madison turned to look and saw Craig entering the store.

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered as she turned to look at Stephanie.

"Look don't freak out. Let's just get out of here…quick," Stephanie muttered, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Weren't you the one who said I need to confront him," Madison asked.

"I meant in a few days or weeks not now. You aren't emotionally stable. You chose Katy!"

"My dad always says you need to take the bull by the horns."

"I hate to tell you this but your dad is crazy. You run from the bull. You don't stop and try to antagonize it," Stephanie squealed as they ran for the front door, totally forgetting about Melanie.

"My dad is not crazy," Madison replied.

"I have to disagree with you on that one," said Craig. Madison and Stephanie stopped and looked at each other.

"Totally busted," Stephanie mumbled. Madison took in a deep breath and turned to look at Craig.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly.

"They got a great sale on jeans today," she said, trying to fill the silence.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to check that out," he said, confused.

"You should do that…bye," she replied.

"But first I wanted to talk to you," he added as she turned.

"Like right now," she asked.

"Yeah."

"How about you two talk outside and Melanie and I will meet you at the getaway---I mean car, just car," Stephanie stuttered.

"Sure," Madison said. Craig nodded his head and followed a silent Madison out of the store and out of the mall. She turned to look at him once they were outside.

"Well," she prompted.

"Oh you want me to go first," he said.

"You are the one who wanted to talk to me," she added.

"Right of course. Umm…listen about last night I am sorry that you-," Craig started.

"Don't worry about it okay. I get it, you aren't into me. You don't have to worry about me telling my dad or whatever. I can keep my mouth shut," she told him.

"Madison, its not that I'm not into you, I just don't think this a good idea," he told her.

"Alright whatever. I just wish you had told me after the first date. It might have saved me a lot of time and you a lot of acting," she retorted before she turned. She was several feet away when he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I wasn't acting Madison!" he yelled. She kept walking and he found himself running after her. As soon as he caught up, he walked in front of her so she had to stop.

"Madi I wasn't acting okay. It's just not a good idea. Me and you can't work," he told her.

"Why?" she asked as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She would not cry in front of him. She tried to swallow but it seemed like she had no control over herself.

"Madison, your dad hates me. You are eighteen years old. Besides, I have no idea what I am doing okay. I have never been able to make a relationship work. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, which is going to end up happening and trust me, it will hurt much worse than this."

"Nothing could hurt more than this," she simply whispered.

"Please don't say that," he whispered back as he reached up to wipe the tears that were now falling down her face.

"I don't want you to be a break-up song," she whispered.

"That makes no sense," he said.

"Steph kept asking me what song I thought of when I thought about you and they were all sad but I don't want to be sad when I think about you. I don't care about my dad or how old I am. And I know you have no idea what you are doing but that's what I like about you," she explained.

"Madi I am going to keep screwing up," he said.

"No, you aren't. You just have to get it through your big head that I don't care what other people think. I am not living so other people will be happy with my decisions. I want to be happy and I am happy…with you," she replied.

"I don't like Ashley," he suddenly stated.

"So you haven't been seeing her too," she asked.

"No, last night was just her being her and me being me but it won't happen again. Especially since I had to explain what was going on between us after Melanie's outburst," he said.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"Don't be sorry. It's what I needed to heard," he said as he slipped his fingers through hers.

"Madi!" Stephanie said she as drove up to the now smiling couple.

"I have to go," she stated.

"Call you tonight?" he asked.

"I look forward to it," she answered before standing on her toes to kiss him lightly. She let go of his hand and went to the car but before getting in, looked at him.

"You know, last night wasn't a total waste of time. I still went out on a pretty great date later that night," she told him.

"With who?" he exclaimed, a worried look crossing his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!!! Tell me what you want to see happen!) **


	7. Oh My God!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 7**

"Well no one can say you aren't determined," Matt said as he sat next to his sister who was lying on her bed with one hand touching the hickey that was on her neck. It seemed to glare against her pale skin for everyone to see.

"He didn't mean to do it," she said softly, a small smile on her face despite the predicament she found herself in. She and Craig had been back together for a week now. It seemed as though all the passion and lust he had been trying to hold in for the past few days had finally let out. While she was extremely happy, it had also lead to a problem or rather the problem on her neck that was in such a spot it seemed as though hiding it was going to be impossible. She had tried applying makeup but even that wouldn't hide the red circle. Madison would be lying if she said she wouldn't be proud to carry this mark of Craig's affection but this feeling diminished when she began to think about how she would have to explain this to her parents who believed she was dating no one at the time.

"You are determined to get yourself in a lot of trouble," Matt sighed.

"Well what would you do?"

- - -

"Call me beep me when you want to reach me," Craig sung under his breath as he sat outside Madison's school, feeling slightly like a stalker. She knew he would here but that didn't stop him from feeling shady. When school let out he heard the bell rang and watched as teens spilled out of the building. He sat on the hood of his car thinking back to the days when his life was carefree. Now he had to worry about his girlfriend's father finding him and killing him. Dealing with Derek was definitely something he was not looking forward to. Hopefully he could avoid it as long as possible.

"You look like a creep," Matt said from Craig's left. Craig turned his head to look at him and wasn't surprised when he saw the unapproving look on his face.

"It's the sunglasses isn't it?" Craig asked.

"That and the fact that you are a grown adult sitting on a car in the middle of a high school parking lot," Matt retorted.

"Hey I still look young. I am only 22 years old," Craig replied.

"Whatever. Just make sure you tell my sister she needs to be home for dinner," Matt said as he walked away.

"Sure thing Matt. It was nice to see you too!" Craig yelled after Matt's retreating back. Craig wasn't exactly sure why Matt didn't approve of his and Madi's relationship. Madi said it was the age difference but Craig was starting to think he just didn't like him.

"Now here is my ray of light…walking with a boy," Craig muttered. Madison was walking with a tall red head, whom Craig had never meet, with a wide smile on her face,

"Interesting development. Whoever didn't know that Madison drew every boy in a mile radius to her, please raise your hand," Craig muttered to himself as he raised his hand. At this time, Madison caught view of him and mistook his raised hand for a hello wave. She waved at him causing him to drop his hand and slid off the hood of his car. He leaned against it and what he thought would be a cool gesture and then proceeded to put his sunglasses on the top of his head. She said goodbye to her Ron Weasley wanna-be friend and walked over to him. He looked around and was able to see that more than one guy's eyes were attracted in her direction, causing a sense of jealousy and possessiveness to find its way into his bloodstream.

"Hi," she said softly as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey," he responded as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him in a manner that he hoped would dispel any thoughts of her being single. He decided that simply this wasn't enough and went on to press his lips against hers in a manner that would most definitely show everyone watching that she was indeed taken.

"Well hello," she said softly after he was done claiming what was his.

"How was school?" he said, still holding her as he started to realize that having her this close was a dangerous thing.

"Alright," she answered.

"Good, good. Although I think the after school special is going to be a lot more fun," he said as he let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. He walked her over to the passenger seat and opened the door for her.

"You really think so?" she asked as she threw her bag in the back.

"Oh yeah. Professor Manning is amazing!" he told her.

- - -

"So what have you learned?" Derek asked.

"That you are nosy," Sophia answered.

"Yes...wait no! You have learned that boys named Donald are bad," Derek said.

"No dad I have learned that you are nosy," Sophia retorted.

"You are a trouble maker aren't you?" Derek said, grinning as he drove.

"I am a super spy," she answered.

"You are very sneaky. I'll give you that," Derek said.

"I think we could go into business together dad. You could make a movie all about me and my spying. It would be a hit," she told him.

"You didn't spy. You asked him outright. Actually you tricked him into telling you what you wanted to know," Derek retorted.

"Dad I know something that would definitely make me a spy," Sophia said smiling.

"Oh really? What's that?" he asked.

"Madi has a boyfriend," she said a Derek-like grin on her face.

"No, she doesn't," he stated simply.

"Yes, she does," Sophia retorted.

"What makes you think this?"

"She had a hickey and girls with boyfriends get those. That means that Madison has a boyfriend," Sophia said.

"Who told you about hickeys?" Derek anxiously asked.

"Danny," she answered.

"Of course, of course. Are you sure it was a hickey?" Derek asked as he drove into the driveway.

"Yep. She was covering it with make up," Sophia answered.

"Wonderful," Derek said as he sat there.

"Can I go inside now," Sophia asked after a few silent minutes.

"Sure kiddo, go ahead. I'm just going to think for a few minutes," Derek told her. He watched as she left the car and ran up to the house. His mind was looking back into the past couple weeks though. He was reexamining everything that had happened trying to find something he had missed.

"_Lucas didn't look happy when he left here," Derek observed aloud._

"_I didn't have what he was looking for," she answered. _**What does that mean? Craig looked up when she said that…what could that mean.**

"_What was he looking for?" Derek asked unconcerned as his glance now moved to Danny who was poking his food viscously. _**Danny had so much going on then.**

"_Something I already gave away," she answered a Derek-like smirk on her face that he didn't see because he wasn't paying attention._

"_Shit," Craig exclaimed. Madison's eyes widened in alarm and Derek's eyes went from Danny to Craig. _**Craig knew something.**

"_Craig!" Casey scolded._

"_Sorry. I just realized that I did something really stupid or rather I acted like an idiot earlier," he answered quickly. He tried to keep his eyes from going to Madison but couldn't help but sneak a look at her even as Derek watched him. She was smiling as she looked down at her plate. _**Why didn't Derek see it? It was in front of him the whole time. **

Derek turned his car back on as he watched Matt drive into the driveway. The passenger seat was empty.

"_So where is Madison?" Derek asked Casey as she braided Riley's hair._

"_She went out," Casey answered._

"_Out where?" Derek asked annoyed with the answer._

"_I don't know Derek. I trust her. I didn't feel like I needed to give her the third degree," Casey replied._

She had been out a lot lately. Where was something she never chose to disclose. He never questioned it because he trusted her. She was always the good one. Whenever she needed him, she came to him.

"_So do you want to talk about it or no," Derek asked, deciding not to mess around with whatever was bothering her._

"_I did something really stupid dad. I was lying to you and mom and it wasn't worth it," she answered as she swallowed trying to keep the tears from falling._

"_Whatever it is, I don't want to know. That is something that doesn't matter right now. As long as you are safe and alright then I'm fine," he told her._

"_I am so stupid dad," Madi whispered as tears finally found their way down her face._

"_Oh Madison you aren't stupid sweetie," Derek said as he stood up. He was hugging her tightly within his arms. As she hugged him back it occurred to him that he couldn't remember the last time he hugged her or really talked to her. Everything was always so crazy around the house and with Danny's recent problems he didn't have a moment to spare._

"_You know what Madi how about you and me go out on a father-daughter date," he proposed_

"_What?" she asked as he pulled away to go grab his car keys._

"_Me and you, pancakes," he explained as he put his arms around her shoulders and steered her out of the room._

"_Isn't it kind of late?" she asked._

"_It is never too late for pancakes," he insisted as they walked to the front door._

"_Okay. Yeah this could be fun," she said, a smile coming to her face._

"_By the way, you look really pretty Madi," he said._

"_Thanks dad," she said, her smiling growing._

"_But," he said as he grabbed a black sweater off of the table in the hall. He held it out to her and she took it._

"_Much better," he said as she put it on._

"_Thanks dad," she said rolling her eyes._

"_No problem Madison," Derek said as he opened the front door for her._

There was always one thing that worried him about her though.

_Flashback_

"_So little lady what did you wish for?" Derek asked as he put the dirty plates from Madison and Matthew's birthday party into the sink. Madison smiled and shook her head so that her curls bounced around her face._

"_I'm not telling dad. If I do, it won't come true!" Her eyes were bright with excitement. _

"_Come on Madi it's just me," he said smiling. Madison turned and looked into the hallway where Craig stood with Casey and Spinner joking about something as usual. Derek watched as his daughter stared at him with a wistful look on her young face. _

"_Trust me Dad I am going to need all the luck I can get with this wish," Madison said._

Craig

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Sorry!!!!!! Hope it wasn't too confusing at the end. Please review!!!!)**


	8. Play with Fire

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N- I'm sorry it took so long. **

Chapter 8

"If you had to define love what would you say its definition was," Madison asked Craig as she sat at the computer desk in his living room, her fingers poised over the computer keyboard waiting. Craig was on his couch stretched out, watching as she did some paper on a novel he was pretty sure he was probably assigned to read.

"Hmm I don't know. I would have to ask what kind of love you are talking about. There are many kinds. There are the family love, the romantic love, friendship love, the hate love, and true love," he answered.

"Well, say I am asking about the romantic love," she retorted.

"Well then I would say I can't give you a definition because I know very little about true love. I don't think I have ever actually been in love before," he told her.

"Really?" Madison said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. Why have you?" he said sitting up.

"Are you kidding me? I have been in love since I was thirteen," she answered with a soft smile on her face. He stared at her confused and she just shook her head to look at the computer screen. She began to type rapidly while he sat back thinking of her answer. Before he could think too deeply of what she had said she started speaking again.

"Okay what about sex?" she asked, turning again just in time to see him blush.

"What about it?" he retorted.

"Do you think love is related to sex?"

"Why are you asking this again?"

"Report on the difference between female and males mind on certain topics such as love and sex," she answered as if proposing a business idea.

"Uh…well it depends on the situation I think," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't have to love someone to hook up with them. That's just lust. Then you can care about someone very much and for that reason you wish to take the relationship to the next level so you can get even closer," he clarified. She turned around and typed some more while he sat there staring at the back of her head. After a few moments of silent tapping, she turned again something hidden in her blue eyes this time.

"Okay now when does caring and liking about someone become loving them in your opinion," she asked.

"Well I would say when you spend a lot of time with a person, have gotten to know them very well, and you can see yourself having a future with them then you can start to say that the relationship has escaladed from like to love." She nodded her head silently and turned again typing more. She spoke again but without turning around.

"Do you believe that in order to fully enjoy sex you must be in love with someone?"

"Well I would say that sex is probably more comfortable with someone you love but either way it feels good," he answered. She didn't say anything and it was then that something occurred to him.

"Madison, are you a virgin?" he asked, sounding more concerned then anything.

"Why? Does it matter to you if I am or am not?"

"No I was just wondering." She turned around then and he couldn't read her face which unusual since he had always been able to tell what she was thinking.

"Are you?" she asked biting her lip from what he assumed was nervousness.

"No," he answered simply. Lying to Madison wasn't something he wanted to do and he wasn't going to taint their relationship with such a stupid lie either.

"So you have never been in love but you have had sex?" she replied.

"I'm not saying I haven't thought I was in love…I'm a guy too which you must take in account," he retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah but I know plenty of guys who are virgins," she said.

"Madison I bet you that about most of those guys who say they are virgins aren't really. They just want to get in your pants," he said, perhaps a little too harshly.

"Not every guy thinks about sex all the time," she answered back, her voice implying something.

"I have never pressured you to do anything with me or asked," he answered quickly, his voice defensive.

"I'm not saying you have I am just saying that I remember when I was younger that a lot of your jokes seemed to rely heavily on sexual topics," she retorted. "Anyways, we were talking about all these guys that supposedly want to get in my pants right…why would they lie? Being a virgin doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah but it makes them seem better doesn't it?" he answered sitting up fully now to look at her.

"Truthfully it doesn't matter to me," she repeated.

"Okay then here's a question for you. Would you feel better telling your parents about us if I didn't have such a…let's call it a checkered past?"

"I have no problem telling my parents about us," she lied. This lie was readable for Craig who saw through the masked indignation and outrage at this accusation.

"Madi don't bother trying to lie to me," he retorted. She gave him a look and turned around again typing with gusto now.

"I'm not sure if I like being used for your little project," he said after a few minutes of loud typing.

"Oh shut up," she answered and he couldn't help but smile.

"I am so not feeding you tonight," he replied.

"I know how to order take out thank you very much," she retorted.

"Oh you think I can't cook is that what your implying because for your information I was going to make you an absolutely amazing dinner tonight," he said.

"Sweetheart you can't cook trust me, I remember," she said still typing. He stood up now and marched past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, looking up curiously.

"To cook," he answered.

- - -

About two hours, three burnt pans, and several smoke alarms going off later it was proven that Craig could clearly not cook and they were sitting in the living room eating pizza.

"Come on its funny," she said laughing that laugh that sent chills up his spine. It was strange that it had taken so long for him to notice her laugh and her musical like voice. Something else he couldn't help but notice was that perfectly shaped wide mouth even if it was currently being employed to make fun of him and his lack of cooking skills.

"I know for a fact that your mother taught you that if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all," he told her. She rolled her eyes and he stole a piece of pepperoni off her pizza.

"Sharing is caring," he said quickly.

"Yes but stealing shouldn't be encouraged," she replied.

"Feel free to punish me," he said raising his eyebrow suggestively causing her to laugh. His cell phone started to ring then and he grabbed it from the coffee table groaning when he saw that it was Robert. Rob had been getting on his case lately about his strange mood swings. Craig couldn't help it if Madison had him wrapped around her little finger causing him to be unable to let go of her. He was just grateful that Rob didn't know that Madi was what had him going so crazy.

"Yes sir," Craig said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Craig where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in a very long time," Rob said.

"You know I have just been swamped with…things you know things I need to take care of," Craig answered.

"Things? Right…listen Craig, have you stopped taking your medication?"

"Dude, are you kidding me?! I am a man now okay. I am an adult! I'm not the idiot I was when we were 16 or 17…or 18 and 19."

"You are hardly a man. You can't even grocery shop by yourself."

"Let's talk about you Rob. How is the little missus?"

"Isabella is fine. Derek actually just came over. Said he wanted to talk to her about something important but in private which is odd but whatever." Craig sat up upon hearing this worry shooting through him.

"Did he look angry?"

"I don't know. He had this weird look on his face."

"Did he say what it was about?" Craig asked worriedly.

"He said it was something about Madi," Rob answered. Craig could feel panic settle in quickly and his stomach turned.

"This can't be good," he murmured. They had been careful not to slip up. The only way Derek could have found out was Matt…who suddenly seemed to hate Craig.

"Listen I have to go but I'll talk to you later," Craig said before hanging up quickly, not giving Rob time to say goodbye.

"What's wrong? You look sick," Madi said, concern seeping into her voice.

"Madison your dad knows," he said softly.

**(A/N- This story is ending like within two or three chapters I think. I am not sure I should have done a whole story for just this. Hopefully you like it! Please review!)**


	9. First Book!

Hello fellow writers and readers! I have finally done it! I have finally written and self published my first book on Amazon. I figured who better to tell the good news than my first readers! It is definitely along the same vein as my fanfics so I hope you guys will go buy my first book and read it :D I would love to see what you think of my next step in writing. The name is Work in Progress by Brianna St. Jean. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
